Tales: Fine Seluim
by LILPRINCEASS
Summary: There are two ways of thinking. Evil and Justice. There are two types of thinker. Just and witty. And also there are two types of ranks. Master mind criminal and detective inspector. "Roses are reds, violets are blue Sometimes criminals are do more powerful than you" "Roses are reds, violets are blue Laws are judgement to torment people like you."
1. Chapter 1

_Fine Seluim,_ a name that shall not be said. A normal girl, they said but the most dangerous human alive, I say.

In the age of 13 she is a spider of the syndicate web all over the world. No safe is safe. She is the key to almost all locks. Her words are absolute law. Her commands hold literal life of thousands…. No millions.

 _Shade Lime,_ is the opposite of her. Prodigy they say but the sturdiest safe I'd say.

In the age of 13 too, he becomes the President of Security and police of the whole world since the whole world have united (which is obviously a dream to all of us). He is the safeguard. He is a lock that is almost impossible to open. His words are justice. His tactics are rarely wrong.

These two are the worst nemesis. (Let us pretend that detective inspector is the highest rank cause I'm not even sure) Detective inspector Lime and master criminal Seluim. The witch and the wizard. The villain and the prince. What could probably this two feel to each other except for rivalry to win the competition they are having?

 **NORMAL POV**

"Please help me!" The Princess of England begged. It was a video, a video that is sent to the Department of Security and Police Headquarters.

"Sir what shall we do?" Mike, a 26 year old male which is one of the trusted security servants of Shade asked.

"The British government also pleaded for her safety. She is apparently the only royal blood left to ascend the throne." Another guy stated.

Shade, age 13, stared at the video they received. They haven't publicized it but it was leaked eventually and in no time at all, in all channels you turn there is only one headline "What will Inspector Lime do?" It said.

"Don't worry guys we'll find her in no time at all right Sir Shade?" Bright, a carefree guy also working as a head of security said. He is the representative of the country of Canada, 15 years of age.

Shade holds his hand together and finger to finger on his table, a sign of seriousness which is rare.

Shade is the kind of guy which is always cool in everything he does for he always breaks any code without breaking a sweat.

"Can you guys give me a little time to think?" He asked.

"Yes Sir" They saluted as they exited but they totally knew that the case they are handling right now might be too much for them to comprehend because if their kid genius got serious, they knew it was out of the world which only geniuses can decipher.

Shade turned off the television and there was still silence in the room.

' _They are mocking me'_ is he's thought. Tint of annoyance and interest is in his heart.

He smiled mischievously.

"He smiled" A girl said to a beautiful red head who is sitting across the room. The red head also smiled mischievously.

' _At last, a move'_ is her thoughts.

She stood up and walked towards the princess of England which is in the edge of the room.

"Sorry Princess we have to kidnap you suddenly." She said apologetically

"You're saying sorry to your victim?" The brave blue haired princess asked.

"Yah because I'm bored and incidentally you are in the top list of the most valuable things the government of England treasures. Going to the safest place in England is like breathing. It's boring." The red head girl continued

"Who are you? You look younger than me and there's no way I'll believe that you are a criminal mastermind." The princess countered.

"Oh Princess Rein Adelaide Corsette Dowell of the British Empire. Do you want some proof?" The girl with the flowing red hair asked again. "Then" She grabbed her phone tossed it in her back and caught it in front of her without even watching where it flew. She dialed some number and put the phone on her ears. After 3 seconds someone answered her call "Hello this is me. Can you set the Taj Mahal on fire? I'm tired of it being in the seven wonders cause its boring and plain white" The red head girl said which resulted to a mortified look from the princess. "I'll give you two minutes okay? If you didn't finish it I'll finish you!" She said cheerfully totally making it sound cheerful covering its true meaning.

"Then princess let's wait for 2 minutes and let's see what I can do" She continued

"That's impossible! Taj Mahal is one of the guarded places in the whole world! There's no way anyone can do it in 2 minutes in a sudden request from a brat and because of non-sense reasons." Princess Rein said with confident knowing she is right.

"Let's see about that… Oh here it comes! Athena open the telly!" She commanded to the beauty with blond hair tied on the side of her head in a nice ponytail. She is holding a binocular which obviously states she is the one watching Inspector Lime.

Athena did as she was commanded and turned the TV on. "Here it goes Princess! An impossible crime you say? Watch this! 5…4…3…2…1…0!" She shouted in excitement.

The television was airing an anime called _"Pokémon"_ when suddenly a sudden news interrupted.

" _BREAK FOR A WHILE BECAUSE_ _A SUDDEN NEWS THAT ONE OF THE MOST PRESERVED BUILDING IN EARTH IS ON FIRE?!"_ The news caster shrieked as the girl with the red head smiled in satisfaction

" _Taj Mahal was on fire right now and countless of people are still inside! The fire is taking too much casualties to the preserved building."_ And the newscaster mutters on.

The princess' jaw dropped at the news she heard. It's impossible…. It's impossible! That's totally insane! Even with the power of America, there's no way you could burn something prized and preserved like that in an instant. This is nuts but as she turned to the red head who kidnapped her who is also looking at her she was sure of something, something that even she can't comprehend but she was definitely not wrong. There is something.

The red head looked at the surprised princess and casually said "Roses are reds, Violets are blue sometimes criminals really do are more powerful than you" and winked.

"but my, It seems that the inspector was captivated by your beauty. Can we have a little acting from you again?" she continued.

"What are you planning to do?" The princess asked in a scared voice.

"Let you go" The red head muttered in a blank emotion.

"You're gonna….. Let me go?" the princess tilted her head.

"Yeah" the red head answered and then smirked. "But in a way that leads to victory"

 **Did you like it? IS it good? Bad? Lame? Just fine?**

 **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

2nd chapter of Fine Seluim (btw you pronounce "Seluim" like "Sey-lum" even I myself doesn't know why)

"In a way that leads to victory" The red head smirked. "Oh and by the way you haven't know my name right? I can't tell you my real name but in the world of domination they call me 'King Geraldine'" she smiled.

"King Geraldine?" Princess Rein echoed in a slow, rat-like voice.

"Yeah king for this world is a chess board full of pieces waiting to be moved and advanced by me and Geraldine meaning 'spear of dominion'. " King said, "Call me King Geraldine, the king of the bored territory."

"Bored territory?" The princess asked again curious of what the king was talking.

"Yeah, syndicates, terrorists and hackers mostly don't kill and do bad things for money. We, are bored and needing distraction in our little life. But you see, we are too intelligent for stupid people." She said walking left and right the room. "Stupid people or mostly known as normal citizens are boring, We can hack their internet, we can steal the little pathetic things they store in banks without even exerting efforts. That's why we are bored. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a psychopath like you are thinking, it's just really boring in the side of the angels, totally, unbearably boring." And then King Geraldine turned her head sharply at the princess. "But let me get one thing straight, since I ruled the webs of criminals, syndicate and terrorists, there was peace. Remember the time that crime rate drastically died down? It was when I started to rule and dominate and recruit pawns and officials of my own territory. But you see, we are bored now, and a little excitement to us will do no catastrophe in your world right princess? But if you disobey and betrayed our entertainment look-out, an asteroid will hit England." And Geraldine wickedly looked at the princess.

"Now It's time for my move, We'll send you in the headquarters of Security and Police in a box to mock the inspector, and if he got angry, I'll plan the next move. So long, princess"

"Wait, king!" The princess shouted before Athena, dragged her to another room.

The king stood in the terrace of her hide out. "uh-huh, this world sure is boring" she said to no one in particular. She felt a familiar pang in her heart as she stretched her hand to clutch it. "Maybe, just maybe, if I found one." She told herself. (You will know later what made her heart ache though I guess I already gave hints there :)

Someone knocked on the door as Geraldine turned her head. "Athena, is she fine? Is the box comfortable enough? You didn't gag her didn't you?" she asked continuously to the blonde haired.

"You're too soft to be a criminal Fine!" Athena said laughing.

"Cut it out Leone, and also your blonde wig don't look good at you." she said

"How rude I spent about 30 minutes looking for a perfect wig and that's all you're gonna tell me? Are you really my friend?"

"Nope, I am not because I don't even know who you are, who you?" Geraldine, sarcastically

"Anyway, you got some nice acting there huh?! That princess even looked horrified, where did you get those casts anyway?"

"Well first I edited the Taj Mahal to make it look like really on fire, and then I mimicked a voice to re-voice the newscaster, and the other details are made by other professional computer genius in my faction. I don't want to do something that takes too much effort so I let the others do as they please. I bet that inspector might be surprised as a cornered Chihuahua would be." Leone laughed on Geraldine's statements. "That's great, you know!"

"Yeah, but…" Fine's lips turned into a mischievous smirk and she looked out in a distance stretching her arms in the sky. "The fun is just starting…. From here. Duck!" Fine smiled as she and Leone ducked dodging the bullets that appeared from the paralleled building from the other side.

"Woah! The S.W.A.T. are already here? This turned to be exciting huh?!" Leone smiled in excitement. "So what's the plan King Geraldine?" Leone asked but she already know the answer.

"If you haven't sent the princess in the Police asdfghjk department then I will kill you."

"Why asdfghjk?"

"Because I don't know and not interested to know the name."

"Okay but don't worry I sent it properly, uh?" Leone dodged a bullet that almost scraped her shoulder.

"Well if you sent her already then I'll tell you what's the plan…" King looked at Leone as they both stood up and grabbed their paralyzing guns.

"Plan 101…" King declared as Leone smirked and got in position to aim a target.

"No Plan" Fine continued firing paralyzing bullets.

(P.S. I am against violence so criminals here use paralyzing guns and not real guns to target because apparently the master mind criminal is good but only bored. While the police use real guns so I hope that's okay with you anyway what do you think of the story? I hope you enjoyed it and more actions to come and I'm also kinda excited writing about the familiar pang in Fine's heart, and warning I don't like cliché situations though it cannot be avoided still expect some good plot twist and actions (I guess) }


End file.
